SCRABBLE
by PolarisRain
Summary: BxMxMxR. R for yaoi and citrus. It's Friday night, and the Ishtars are at the Bakura's for their weekly game of Scrabble. FINISHED
1. Three against One

S-C-R-A-B-B-L-E  
  
BakuraXMarikXMalikXRyou. R for yaoi citrus content and language. So, kiddies, unless you can handle it, don't burn your eyes.  
  
Summary: So, it's Friday night, and the Ishtars are at the Bakura's playing their weekly game of Scrabble.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see Bakura without a shirt all the time? Do you see lots of frisking? No. I didn't think so. CUZ I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! I also do not own the game scrabble, this computer, or this house. ^_^  
  
*** = beginning/ending  
  
~~~= scene change  
  
//...//=Mind link (Ryou and Bakura)  
  
\\...\\= Mind link (Malik and Marik)  
  
Marik= Malik's Yami  
  
Bakura= Ryou's Yami  
  
Okay. I think I got everything. Enjoy the fic!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1~ Three against One  
  
"They're late, Abiou." Bakura snarled, looking out the window.  
  
Ryou's smile didn't fade as he got out the game, and set it up, "They always are, Yami. Relax, please." he sighed, and picked up his book for the table. He sat down on his couch, waiting.  
  
Bakura frowned, and watched out the window some more.  
  
It was Friday night, and instead of going to the night clubs, bars, and causing mayhem, (which they do... on Saturday), Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik all sit down in Ryou's kitchen with music and food to play scrabble. After finishing his basic english class, Malik had decided to help Marik out, and Ryou thought it would be good to do the same thing. So, an easy way to do it, was play the wooden board game. It was only their second week playing, and last time was a bit more interesting than Ryou hoped for.  
  
Ryou put down his book, "I can't concentrate on it." he stated, not talking to anyone in particular.  
  
The tomb robber huffed, and squinted, noticing two boys walking down the sidewalk, "Here they come." he rushed to the door, shoved sneakers onto his feet, and ran down the sidewalk to greet them. Ryou closely behind.  
  
Marik blinked as Bakura lept into his arm, wrapping his legs around his waist, "Hey! Bakura!" he pried him off.  
  
Ryou huggled Malik, "Hello."  
  
Malik huggled back, "Hey! Must you guys meet us down the street EVERYtime?" he kissed Ryou's cheek.  
  
The boy blushed, and shrugged, "Well...it's a bad habit. We're both very impaitent people."  
  
"And you two were late, again." Bakura stated, resting his arm on Marik's shoulder.  
  
Marik smirked, "Sorry Baku." he kissed the spirit.  
  
Bakura gladly kissed back, "Mmm apology accepted."  
  
Malik pouted, "I wanna kiss too!" he stomped his foot.  
  
The albino spirit smirked, "C'here." he picked Malik up, and hip held him, letting Malik wrap his legs around his waist. He kissed him lightly, and rubbed noses, "Better?"  
  
Malik giggled, "Yay!"  
  
Ryou giggled too, and squeaked when Marik picked him up, pressing foreheads, "Let's go to your place, k?"  
  
Bakura was already half way there. Malik urging him to go faster.  
  
~~~  
  
"I wanna sit next to Ryou!" Malik pouted.  
  
"I wanna sit next to Ryou!" Bakura whined back.  
  
Marik scowled, "No. I want to sit next to him!"  
  
Ryou blushed, and took his seat at the table, "Guys. Who sat next to me last time?"  
  
"I DID!" all three of them shouted at once.  
  
Ryou sighed, "Nooo Bakura and Malik sat next to me." he remembered.  
  
Marik took his seat on the left of Ryou, "So, it's MY turn!"  
  
"But, there's a seat on the other side!" Bakura immediantly sat down.  
  
Malik looked like he was about to cry. His lip trembled, "....b-bu- but..."  
  
Ryou frowned, "Aww Maliky." he used his petname for the Egyptian, "You can sit ACROSS from me this time. That way when you look up, you'll always see me!"  
  
Malik beamed, and immediantly sat down, "Ha ha!" he stuck his tongue out at the yamis.  
  
"Put that tongue where it belongs, Hikari." Marik made a face.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Yea. Right down my throat." he leaned over, kissing the Egyptian boy.  
  
Ryou giggled as Malik's eye bugged out, replying to the kiss nonetheless. Ryou looked at the scrabble board, and noticed the post-it on the corner saying 'Baku first'. Smiling, Ryou tapped Bakura's shoulder, "Yami? You're first."  
  
Bakura broke the kiss to look at his tiles, "Okay!" he started to place the tiles on the board, "Blow." he cracked up with the Ishtars.  
  
However, Ryou missed the joke, and shrugged, "Okay then...umm we're going clockwise, so Malik's next."  
  
Malik was still laughing, "Check this out!" he placed three tiles next to Bakura's word, "Blow...job."  
  
Ryou blushed, and chuckled politely while the yamis almost fell off their seats, "Ummm good one." he turned to Marik.  
  
Marik continued chuckling, "Aww damn you guys! I got practically nothing." he put the letter 'r' under one of the 'o's.  
  
Ryou finished tallying everyone's score before looking at his tiles. He blushed, "Did you three do something to the tiles?" he noticed he only had one word he would spell.  
  
"What's wrong, Tenshi?" Malik cooed, "Can't top us?"  
  
Blushing redder than before, Ryou put two tiles under Marik's, "....orgy." he whispered.  
  
Malik went red in the face. Marik laughed insanely, and Bakura clutched his stomach, trying not to pass out.  
  
They finally calmed down and starting putting practical words on the board.  
  
"Oops." Marik dropped a tile.  
  
"Good one, Mar." Bakura could never keep his two cents to himself.  
  
Marik climbed under the table to see Malik looking very uncomfortable down below. He smirked seeing Bakura's hand trying to ease over to Ryou's theigh. 'Hmmm this is fun.' he gently weaved himself in and out of everyone's legs to Malik. Resting both of his hands on his knees, he leaned in, and licked the buldge through Malik's leather pants.  
  
Malik gave a yelp, and blinked, "Ahhh." he blushed as he saw the others staring, "Sorry... Umm yea." he glared down, \\MARIK!\\  
  
Marik grinned, \\Yeeeeees?\\ he undid the zipper of the pants with his teeth.  
  
\\WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!\\ he kicked Marik away, and zipped his pants back up.  
  
Marik pouted, \\I just want some lovin. Besides, you look like you're in a bit of trouble.\\  
  
Malik squeeked as Marik undid his pants again. He just wasn't going to win, \\Fine, but please be quiet.\\  
  
Bakura kicked Marik under the table, "Oi! Mariku. It's your turn."  
  
Marik smirked, and kissed the buldge before sitting back up, the dropped tile in his hand, "Okay!" he smirked, and places down four tiles, "Blush."  
  
Malik glared, "How appropriate." his yami just smiled sweetly.  
  
Ryou smiled as took his turn, //Yami... get your hand off my leg.//  
  
Bakura smirked as he took his turn, //Why?//  
  
//Because... you know why!//  
  
He chuckled, //Oh yes I do.// he crept farther up Ryou's theigh.  
  
Marik had disappeared under the table again, \\Mmm Hikari.\\ he licked the already uncovered erection.  
  
Malik's eyes shut as he buried his hands in Marik's blonde hair, ignoring the fact it was his turn, "Yami!" he moaned.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Fun time." he went under the table too, and liked what he saw.  
  
Marik was also playing with himself as he played with his light teasingly, kissing the tip of Malik's erection, and twirling his tongue.  
  
The tomb raider gave an acid smile, and went behind Marik's nipping, and sucking his neck, replacing his hands with Marik's, and began to pump the Egyptian spirit.  
  
Marik gasped, and took his mouth off of Malik for a second, "Bakura!" he moaned, tilting his head for better access.  
  
Malik fingers dug deeper, and urged Marik to keep going, "Yami!"  
  
And there was little Ryou. Sitting and listening to all of the noises coming from under the table. He bit his lip, and crossed his legs to hide his arousal. He shuddered at the memory of what happened last time, "Ummm.... guys?" he squeeked.  
  
The noise stopped, and even Malik opened his eyes.  
  
Ryou blushed crimson, "Ummm it's Malik's turn." he looked up at the flushed boy through his bangs.  
  
Malik placed two tiles on the board, and squeeked as Marik took him in his mouth and began to suck agan.  
  
Bakura grinned, and tugged on the bottom of Ryou's pants, //We miss you down here.//  
  
Ryou gasped, //I most CERTAINLY will NOT frisk under my kitchen table!//  
  
//Fine.// Bakura sighed, "Ishtars! Ryou says he won't play with us under the table."  
  
Marik stopped, "Awww." he got out from under the table, and straddled Ryou, "What's wrong with under the table, Baby?" he kissed Ryou softly, "You want to do it on the counter instead?"  
  
Ryou blushed, and whispered, "I'd rather not do it at all."  
  
Marik frowned, "Why not?" he pouted.  
  
"Because, for once, I'd like to have my friends play a game with me, and, for once, not end up snogging." he answered in a stern tone.  
  
Bakura's ears perked up, and he tapped Marik's back, telling him to get off of him, "Ryou..." he picked the boy up, and set him back down in his lap, "If we PROMISE to play with you when we're done, will you join us?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, "No."  
  
"You're acting like a child."  
  
Ryou huffed, "So? I can be a child if I want. I AM only a teenager."  
  
"Hikari..." Bakura looked at him with his shocking brown eyes, "Please? For us?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
The elder one sighed, and looked at the Ishtars, "Well, I guess we're going to have to do it the hard way." he kissed Ryou, and distracted him, letting Marik come up from behind, and tie him up with the dishtowel.  
  
Malik, who was very unhappy that he hadn't climaxed, helped set Ryou under the table, "You naughty little boy." he smirked, "You're making us all wait."  
  
Ryou laid on the floor, his eyes wide in terror, "BAKURA! LET MY ARMS GO!!!" he began to kick anyone who went near him.  
  
Marik sat on him, leaning in so he could whisper in his ear, "Not until we play OUR game." he kissed Ryou's ear, and let Bakura sit on Ryou before getting off. He had something to finish.  
  
Bakura frowned, and touched Ryou's cheek lovingly, "Sorry, Love." he smiled, "It's three against one." he kissed Ryou again, "So, you can join us, or we'll have to be very unpleasent."  
  
"THIS IS RAPE!" Ryou shouted.  
  
Malik giggled, "No it's not. No one is taking you." he went back over to Marik, laying down on the cool kitchen floor. He immediantly moaned when Marik continued to play with his erection.  
  
Ryou sulked, "...bloody hell." he whispered.  
  
"Oh it is a rather bloody place indeed." Bakura heard him perfectly.  
  
The boy was on the verge of tears, "Yami, why are you doing this to me? I can understand last time, but, Koi..." he whimpered, "where did my koi go?"  
  
Bakura softened. The only noise you could hear were Malik's screams of climax. The spirit looked down at Ryou, "How upset do you feel?"  
  
"Like a bomb just blew my heart up, and Lucifer himself banished me for eternity." was his reply.  
  
Marik blinked, "Ouch." he helped his hikari wake up.  
  
Bakura quickly undid Ryou's ties, and helped him out from under the table, "Ryou..." he kissed the boy's forehead, "C'mon. Let's play." he turned his back to return to his seat.  
  
Ryou smirked at the Ishtar boys, and nodded, "Now." he jumped onto Bakura's back, and grabbed his arms.  
  
Marik and Malik went to work, yanking off Bakura's shirt, and tying his wrists.  
  
"RYOU!?!" Bakura gasped.  
  
"Sorry, LOVE." Ryou smirked broadly, "It's three against one."  
  
***  
  
KT: Who saw that coming?  
  
Bakura: O.O I didn't. Damn....  
  
KT: Read and Reveiw Guys, Girls, Straights, and Curved!!! ^_^ 


	2. It's Always the Quiet Ones

KT: I would love to state, before we continue, that I appreciate every last reveiw that was given to this fic. You guys are so awesome!  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2~ It's Always the Quiet Ones...  
  
Bakura was in pure shock, "Did you PLAN this!?!"  
  
Ryou came up from behind Bakura, his warm breath tickling his ear, "I'll never tell." he said with a bit of song in his voice.  
  
Marik and Malik snickered, "This is MUCH more fun than last time."  
  
Ryou beamed, "I know." he began to bite and kiss Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura groaned, "Ryou...." only the hikari knew that was his weak spot.  
  
Malik came up from behind, "Just think about it, 'Kura-koi." he kissed his cheek, "Next week is my turn." he giggled. A tint of evil in the tone.  
  
Bakura scowled, "Damn you..."  
  
Ryou left a trail of butterfly kisses down Bakura's body, stopping at his navel, "for what?" he scowled, "This is my revenge, Yami. For last time."  
  
"What did I do!?!" Bakura asked.  
  
The boy grabbed Bakura's choker, and brought the yami close to his face, "I'm sick of being the weak one. It's gotten old. The routine we have SUCKS! I want to be in charge sometimes. I want to be on top. I want-"  
  
"YOU want?" Bakura snapped, "Is that all you think about? You?"  
  
"No, but it's about I started to! I never do anything for myself, and I hate it! Last week, I was the one tied up, and I was frisked like no tomorrow! Do you have any idea how it feels? To be helpless!?! I'm ALWAYS like that. It's about time you feel it too!" Ryou glared.  
  
By now, Malik and Marik were backing away, blinking at Ryou. They've never seen him so angry.  
  
Neither has Bakura. He gasped, and his eyes were wide with shock, "R- Ryou?"  
  
Ryou dropped Bakura, and looked down at him, "What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" The yami asked.  
  
"You wouldn't have listened." Ryou stated truthfully.  
  
Bakura scowled, "I WOULD TOO!" he snapped, but look at the Ishtars told him to stop lying. He sighed, "Ryou?" he got the boy's attention, "I'm sorry. I...I'll try not to push you around so much, k?" he smiled, "But, you have to admit... you look dead sexy when you're innocent like that." he undid the tied on his wrist himself, and kissed the boy.  
  
Marik yawned, "This is all touching and all, but some of us are actually still turned on!" Malik giggled.  
  
Bakura smirked, "So, Hikari-koi." he looked at Ryou, "If I give you you top, will you join us?"  
  
Ryou beamed.  
  
~~~LEMON!~~~  
  
"MARIK!" Ryou shreiked.  
  
The four of them had slid back under the table, and began to rip clothes off. Marik, who finished, was all over Ryou's body. Biting his fresh skin, and kissing everywhere he left a mark.  
  
Bakura laughed as he saw Malik almost passed out on the cool kitchen tiles, "Mar! I killed Malik!" he fell over laughing.  
  
Ryou giggled, and approached the boy that finished climaxing for the second time, "Maliky-koi?" he leaned down and kissed him.  
  
Marik chuckled, "Baka Abiou."  
  
Malik blinked, "Wha? Oh.... hi." he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
Bakura laughed, "What? You said you could handle me this time."  
  
The Egyptian blushed, "I did, didn't I? All well." he went over to blowjob his yami.  
  
Ryou kissed Bakura heatly, "My turn?" he leaned Bakura down onto his back, gently.  
  
"Bring it." Bakura humored his hikari, and then he noticed Malik getting hard.... again, "Hang on, Hikari." he sat up, "Malik, you horny freak, get over here with Marik."  
  
The two Egyptians glared, Marik the most, "Why?" he snapped, angry that he was being interrupted.  
  
Bakura made a face, "BECAUSE!!!" he gave up, and went over to them, "Marik, sit up, will you?" he smirked as the yami obeyed, "Okay. Malik, you can continue, just keep your legs apart." he smirked wider, "Okay... I'm ready." he laid down in between Malik's legs, taking in the erection before him. He tried not to laugh as Malik gasped against Marik's manhood.  
  
Ryou giggled, and, without preparing himself (like Bakura needed it) entered his yami, biting his lip. He had never done this before. Another reason to be excited.  
  
Bakura groaned, causing Malik to moan, "Ryou!" he clutched onto Malik's hips to steady himself, bucking his hip for more.  
  
Ryou happily went on, starting a rhythm. He felt a sensation he never knew existed, //So, this is how it feels...// he shot the thought through his link, knowing neither him nor Bakura could talk aloud.  
  
//Ryou!// Bakura's eyes closed in bliss. He sucked on Malik, getting another moan from both him, and Marik, //Please, faster...// his plead was answered. He didn't think Ryou could feel so good against him.  
  
The boy knew what he was doing now. Speeding up, Ryou went deeper into his yami, hitting the nerve that caused Bakura to take his mouth of Malik, and to scream with pleasure, "RYOU!" a flash of white went past his eyelids.  
  
Marik was enjoying himself too. It was like a chain reaction between him, his hikari, and Bakura. Bakura moaned from Ryou, causing Malik to moan, causing Marik to scream. Not that he didn't mind. He loved the feel of Malik's perfect lips.  
  
Malik was just enjoying the fact he had climaxed more than anyone else here already. He smirked, and hummed, causing Marik to clutch to his perfected hair. He looked up at his yami's face. His eyes half shut with lust, and his bangs sticking to his forehead. It was a beautiful thing to him, and he loved to see it. Humming again, he sent Marik over the edge, and felt the spirit climax into his mouth. Not wanting to make a mess, Malik swallowed it, except for a little. He leaned up, Bakura still on him, and kissed his yami, letting the rest of the seed enter Marik's mouth.  
  
Ryou began to get tired, he noticed Bakura wasn't climaxing soon, and that was a bad sign. He didn't slow down, but didn't speed up either. Reaching forward, he grabbed the yami's hardened length, and began to stroke it, and pump it in time with the thrusts.  
  
Bakura screamed again, letting the vibrations of his voice settle in his mouth. However, Malik was still in it. Malik gave out a scream of his own, and let his seed fill Bakura's mouth. Exhausted, Malik's body was beginning to give away.  
  
Marik saw his hikari about to fall, and caught him before he landed on Bakura's face. Cuddling the passed out boy, Marik watch the albino boys still go. Noticing Ryou's tired expression.  
  
Giving one last scream, Bakura let his guard down, and orgasmed onto Ryou's hand and his stomach. Feeling Ryou shiver inside him, he knew Ryou was done too. Panting heavily, Bakura laid lifeless on the floor, "Dear... Ra."  
  
Ryou smiled triumptly, "I believe the term is.... holy shit?"  
  
Marik laughed, and, being the only one able to walk, got out from under the table, and got wash cloths. He smirked at the fact that they were conviently next to the sink. He damped them, and went back under the table, placing one on Bakura's stomach, one on Ryou's, and another on Malik's head. He laid down next to everyone else, tired as well, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~ You can read no, Kiddies~~~  
  
Ryou blinked his eyes open, finding himself still under the table, everyone else was there too. He blinked, again, noticing he was as dressed as everyone else, "Umm Hello?" he looked at the Egyptian  
  
"Hi!" Malik giggled.  
  
Marik nodded, "Hey."  
  
Ryou looked over at Bakura. He was still out, but he was dressed, "Yami?" he crawled over to the spirit, smiling at the fact he was drooling slightly. Leaning down, he licked it up, and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.  
  
Bakura kissed back, opening his eyes slowly, "Hey." he smiled.  
  
Ryou giggled, "You slept longer than I did."  
  
"You screw longer than I do." he confessed.  
  
"Hmm... true." Ryou laughed along with his yami.  
  
Marik cleared his throat, "Once again, this is all touching, but I believe I was winning." he went to his chair.  
  
"Were not!" Malik snapped. He sat in his chair.  
  
Bakura chuckled, and joined them at the table "You're both wrong. Ryou was!"  
  
Ryou blushed, and climbed into his chair, "Actually..." he looked at the list, "Oh... I guess I am."  
  
"In more ways than one." Bakura pointed out.  
  
The boy blushed again, "Malik. I think it was your turn."  
  
Malik put a tile on the board, "Oh look what I spelled! End!"  
  
***  
  
KT: And yes it is. This is The End people.  
  
Bakura: Whoa.... @_@..  
  
KT: Tell me bout it. Well, I WOULD LOVE SOME REVEIWS!!! ^_^ 


End file.
